Hollow
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: *Viñeta."Se encontraba solo en ese lugar, no, se hallaba solo en medio de nada. ¿Estaba dormido, muerto o una mezcla de ambas? No lo sabía, es decir, sentía sin sentir. ¿Entienden? Probablemente no".


**H**ola todos :D antes de empezar me gustaría como he estado haciendo desde hace poco, recomendarles un fic que me gusto mucho y espero también a ustedes.

**Fandom:** Inuyasha.

**Autor (a):** Mrs. Regina Satomi.

**Título:** Indescifrable.

**Género:**Drama/Romance.

**Rating:** M.

**Status:** In-progress.

**Summary:** Ambos cometieron errores. Pero el suyo fue él peor. Le falló cuando ella más lo necesitaba. No lo haría otra vez. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero lo intentaría. La recuperaría y la protegería sin importar qué. Y eso, significó más que cualquier cosa.

**E**s el primer fic de esta chica y tiene una ortografía y trama excelente, espero y se animen a leerlo y aclaro que yo no gano nada con esto, así que, sin más los dejo leer.

1.- Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

2.- Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hollow".<strong>

**.**

**.**

**By Mlle. Janusa.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Se encontraba solo en ese lugar, no, se hallaba solo en medio de nada. ¿Estaba dormido, muerto o una mezcla de ambas? No lo sabía, es decir, sentía sin sentir. ¿Entienden? Probablemente no".<em>

* * *

><p>− ¿Por qué…Kikyo? − Traté de preguntarle pero mi voz apenas se escuchó.<p>

Lo último que pude ver antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue a ella, una Kikyo llena de rencor lanzando una de sus flechas en mi dirección la cual fue a parar directo a mi pecho más específicamente en el corazón; de ahí no supe nada más.

¿Cuánto tenía que había pasado eso?

¿Minutos, horas, días?

Da lo mismo el tiempo, no siento nada, ni siquiera soy totalmente consciente de lo que hay a mí rededor. Solo hay de dos.

Una: Perdí todos mis sentidos, puesto que; no huelo, escuchó o siento algo.

Y también está la segunda opción la cual es: Estoy rodeado de nada – literalmente− y con sinceridad me importa un carajo cuál de las dos es la correcta, lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar, pesadilla o lo que sea. Si no fuera por la perra de Kik…

Un segundo, si Kikyo me atinó con una de sus flechas y después yo `desperté´ aquí ¿eso quiere decir que yo estoy muerto?

¡Genial! Toda mi vida me defendí de los humanos y youkais que querían hacerme daño y ahora me viene a matar no solo un humano ni solo una mujer sino una sacerdotisa. ¡Una humana sacerdotisa!, ¿y todo porque?

"_Porque querías sentirte aceptado y querido"_

Ahora si estoy jodido, mi subconsciente le habla a mi consciente ¿Qué no se supone que estoy muerto?, no debería sentir nada. Además, ¿Que puto lugar es este? Por lo poco que recuerdo – y tampoco es que me interesara mucho – el 'Infierno' es un lugar donde todas las 'almas' se regodean en su sufrimiento por toda la eternidad y bla bla bla y del supuesto 'Paraíso' o 'Cielo' solo se algo acerca de que era un lugar hermoso y que si comes una manzana te echan, ¡Bah! Puras palabrerías porque este sitio está lejos de ser el Infierno y obviamente tampoco es el Paraíso, aunque, dudo mucho que en _ese_ sitio – si es que existe − dejen entrar a seres como yo; no porque haya sido malo después de todo yo solo mataba para defenderme y comer, así que, sí, yo tengo igual de derecho e estar allí como los humanos ¡Si señor!

Bien… ahora tendré que buscar un pasatiempo para no morir o re-morirme de aburrimiento aquí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Definitivamente este lugar es el maldito Infierno!

No hay nada que hacer ni siquiera puedo escarbarme el ombligo, solo me que queda pensar y recordar y digamos que mis recuerdos… no son precisamente los mejores y definitivamente no ayuda nada el que justamente _ella_ los ocupe todos por eso opto por bloquearlos siempre ha sido mejor así… simplemente pretender que no siento.

Ya estoy harto de mantener siempre esa barrera que me divide del mundo, estoy solo, así que, ¿cuál es la finalidad de seguir con ella si estoy solo?

"_Ninguna, déjala ir"_

Arg, de nuevo esa maldita vocecilla en mi cabeza. Ha estado fastidiándome desde que 'llegué' aquí y esta es la primera vez que le haré caso, dejare que la muralla se derrumbe y me permitiré sentir, sentir como cuando mi madre me acunaba diciéndome que todo estaría bien, sentir de la misma manera que sentí ese primer y único beso con Kikyo… Kikyo.

Ya no tiene caso odiarla o guardarle algún resentimiento por su traición, si después de todo con ella pase lo que se podría decir que los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Esos sentimientos solo acrecentarían la oquedad* que se formó en mi todos estos años reprimiéndome y además ella no tuvo la culpa únicamente actuó así porque era su deber, eliminar a todo youkai y ser que quisiera apoderarse de la Perla de Shikon, pero eso no quita que haya sido el dolor –probablemente − más grande que he sentido alguna vez, incluso mayor que el que sentí cuando mi madre murió.

Ya nada de esto importa.

Me dejare caer en este abismo y soñar.

Me permitiré soñar con Kikyo y con la vida que nunca tendremos juntos.

.

* * *

><p><span>*Oquedad:<span> Espacio que queda vacío en un cuerpo sólido.

Ok, edito. Me faltó aclarar por si alguien no entendió, básicamente esto es lo que según yo Inuyasha pudo sentir o algo así mientras estuvo sellado pues a mi no me parece el que se haya pasado todo ese tiempo 'dormido', en fin solo era eso :)

Hola chiquillos y chiquillas (?) aquí les traje otra de mis 'Súper creaciones' algo diferente

a lo que acostumbro pero mis cambios hormonales tienen algo que ver o simplemente estoy loca :D

Ok, niños me voy y espero les haya gustado y pues como yo no tengo telepatía y no me puedo enterar mejor háganmelo saber con un review.

Eso es todo por hoy

y ya saben…

_Inhalen amor, exhalen paz y sostengan su pi_ ;D (dios estoy tan estúpida)


End file.
